liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Melty (228)
Melty, A.K.A. Experiment 228, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire blue blasts from his snout that melt enemy targets. He also seems surprisingly viciously inclined for a destructive dragon. His one true place is melting metal at the aluminum recycling plant. Bio Experiment 228 was the 228th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his blue energy blasts to melt enemy fortresses, weapons and transportation. 228 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 228's pod landing in a palm tree. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a gust of wind blew 228's pod out of the tree, a dog found it and took it back to its home. There, the dog dropped the pod into its bowl of water, activating 228, who proceeded to melt the house. 228 later attacked the parking lot near the Birds of Paradise Hotel while Stitch gave chase. He soon captured 228 using a metal chimney from the roof of the hotel. Prior to catching 228, named Melty, Lilo fell into a mud puddle and made an idiot out of herself in front of Keoni. She and Stitch later decided to use Jumba's time-traveling surfboard to go back in time and change the past. In several alternate timelines created by Lilo and Stitch meddling with time travel, Melty's fate was different: *In one timeline, Lilo barely avoided embarrassing herself by falling into the pile of mud, but Stitch's change of action caused Melty to melt the hotel, and he was caught in a fashion similar to Sparky. As a result, Nani was fired from her job, causing Lilo and Stitch to start over. *In the next timeline, Lilo easily avoided her previous mistake, but when Stitch tried to react his original steps, he accidentally threw off the balance of a falling tree, which destroyed Officer Kahiko's car, therefore getting Lilo and Stitch thrown in prison. *In the third timeline, Lilo caused a chain reaction: she laid her hand against a palm tree and startled a butterfly that got eaten by a fish; an eagle then snatched the fish and dropped it onto a ship's window, which distracted a captain and caused his cruise ship to crash into the hotel, but Melty's fate was unknown in this timeline. *In the fourth timeline, Melty's fate was unknown, as Stitch forgot to turn on the paradox inhibitor, therefore causing him and Lilo to meet themselves. *In the fifth timeline, Melty was unintentionally hurled into the ocean, where his melting blasts opened up a volcanic fissure in the ocean floor, causing a tsunami to form and destroy part of Kauai. *In the sixth timeline, Melty was captured exactly like the original timeline, but Stitch caused a chain reaction: a feather fell onto his arm, and he blew it off; the feather then landed on an unstable coconut, causing it to fall off its pile, bounce down a hill, and land on a golf tee; an old man mistook the coconut for his golf ball and whacked it skyward; the coconut soared through the air and hit the roof of Gantu's ship with a loud thud, ultimately waking up Gantu. When Experiment 625 revealed Melty's activation to Gantu, the latter searched for the experiment at the hotel and wrecked it before coming to the Pelekias' house. After Melty melted his containment orb and their entire house, Gantu recaptured him. The time-traveling surfboard was melted as well, causing future alternate timeline Jumba (whom Lilo and Stitch accidentally met when unintentionally going forward in time) to go back and give them a new time-traveling surfboard. *In the final timeline, and one corresponding to the original, Lilo and Stitch merely imitated their previous actions, but this made Lilo forcibly embarrass herself in front of Keoni again. They captured Melty the same way as before and took him home. Stitch then guarded Melty like a hawk in case Gantu decided to come by, while Keoni paid Lilo a visit to cheer her up, and everything turned out better than they had expected. In the original timeline (in which Gantu slept peacefully and was never informed about the experiment), Melty was later found a one true place burning metal at the aluminum recycling plant. In "Remmy", Melty was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Melty, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Melty participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Melty is a rather simple-minded experiment, taking enjoyment in melting anything in sight, even when he's captured. He doesn't talk at all, but has a tendency to be rather blunt. He is also shown to be easily irritated, but is loyal to those who win his trust. Since he can liquefy things to a chocolate consistency, he may have a fondness for s'mores. Biology Appearance Melty is a small red dragon-like experiment with tan patches on his stomach, chest and around his eyes, small bat-like wings, a long devilish tail, a reptilian head with thin pointed antennae with dark red markings, black eyes and a thin body. His arms and legs are rather stubby in appearance. He prefers walking upright most of the time, though he is capable of quadruped movement. He stands 1 foot 5 inches tall and weighs 20 lbs. Special Abilities Melty can fire blue balls of energy blasts from his snout that cause anything they hit to melt like chocolate. Also, unlike Splodyhead, Melty can attack while underwater, indicating that he will not be powerless if his snout gets wet. Trivia *Melty greatly resembles Mushu from ''Mulan in appearance, color, and that they are both dragons. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Melty's pod color is green. *Melty is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 228. Primary function: Liquefaction of enemy fortresses, weaponry and transportation". *Melty's body, ears, wings and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 228_Melty__by_experiments.jpg 228 melty by bricerific43-d586lvz.jpg 228 in action by bricerific43-d8mb8lr.png Melty_by_Spookygirl300.jpg 228_Melty_by_OxAmy.jpg melty_by_stitchie_626-d7aqf1g.png Melty_for_Splodyhea_by_624aSecret.jpg Melting_down_the_town_by_Gpotious.png Melty_of_Lilo_and_Stitch_by_RemyFleder.jpg yang__splodyhead__and_melty_by_somberwolf71-d70ic6l.jpg experiment_doodle_sheet_01_by_dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg Experiment set 1 by speck shewolf-d4ouypb.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-52-49.jpg|Melty's experiment pod screenCapture 25.03.13 0-36-12.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-53-02.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-53-32.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-54-04.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-47-53.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-54-51.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-49-08.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-50-02.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 16-41-19.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-32-07.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-55-10.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-56-02.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 13-01-38.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-58-22.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-59-29.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-00-27.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-40-18.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-41-15.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-41-47.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-42-17.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-02-17.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-03-02.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-45-45.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-43-39.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-04-28.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-34-29.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-05-26.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-06-08.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-07-04.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-07-34.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-08-39.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-30-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-31-06.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-46-51.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-09-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-32-11.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-10-15.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-11-43.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-12-41.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-13-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-34-01.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-14-36.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-38-16.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-35-11.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-53-00.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-54-39.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-56-50.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-04-28.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-05-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13.22-42-51.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 16-38-37.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-06-53.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-22-29.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-23-49.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-25-47.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-28-11.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-15-41.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-36-40.jpg screenCapture 14.03.13 2-06-51.jpg screenCapture 14.03.13 2-08-20.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-16-39.jpg|Stitch protecting Melty Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h16m39s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m05s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png panes38.jpg Meltyscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments